


Contact is Made! (sort of)

by Willowanderer



Series: Monstrous Roommates [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Magic, Polyamory, ghost - Freeform, monster au, oh god guys tagging friendships is so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: Not sure where to start on ghosts, they call in the closest thing they know to an expert.





	Contact is Made! (sort of)

“Oh my god,” Remy held his arms open as Virgil opened the door, even though one was filled with a takeaway cup. “Look at you, girl. I thought you were never going to invite me in.”

“You know what, this was a mistake, go away.” Virgil said, pretending to close the door, but he did step forward to give Remy a hug. Remy pulled back and pinched one of his cheeks, before kissing both of them. 

“You look practically healthy, all this domestic BFF is totally working for you.” 

“Come inside before the neighbors think we’re dating.” He smiled at the slightly shorter man behind Remy. Compared to Remy’s flashy leather jacket and skinny jeans, paired with glittery Doc Martins and a matching belt, he was dressed conservatively. They didn’t look like they belonged in the same place, let alone together. “Both of you.”

“Dating both of us?” He flashed a grin, but followed Virgil and Remy inside. “You really do have a lot of love in you, Virgil.” 

Remy gasped theatrically.

“Darling, how can you spurn me like this?” He dashed up to Roman who was standing in the hall. “Ro, your boyfriend is stealing my boyfriend. Make him stop!” 

Roman caught him around the waist, twirled in place, and dipped Remy low, stroking his face.

“There’s only one solution. We have to run away together. I will protect you from this dashing villain.” He stood Remy back up, pressed against his chest, staring deeply into his sunglasses. Remy pretended to swoon. “But wait- how can I be sure?” 

“Sure of what?” 

“Sure  _ your  _ boyfriend isn’t stealing  _ my  _ boyfriend.”

“Aw, c’mon, you have plenty let me have one.” Remy joked.

“But that one’s my favorite.” Roman whined. 

“Which one of us is being cuckold in this scenario?” Virgil asked their other guest. 

“I think we’re going to have to watch and find out. Tune in for the next episode.” He held up a white cardboard box. “I brought chocolate eclairs!” 

“Much better than popcorn.” 

Patton came out of the kitchen, and gave him a hug, taking the box. 

“It’s good to see you again Emile.” 

“Likewise!” he had dimples that showed when he smiled. “It really is a lovely house, you guys got lucky!”

Meanwhile, Roman and Remy’s theatrics had petered out, and Logan looked up from his watch.

“Ten minutes. Not nearly as long as your record.” 

“Well, big boy, I’m parched.” Remy stuck the straw of his drink, which had come through all of the shenanigans intact, into his mouth. “Gotta hydrate and stretch out before exercise.” 

“What are you intending to do?” 

Remy gave him an unsubtle updown. 

“Mountain climbing.”

“Ah, I see I stopped the timer too soon.” 

Patton and Emile settled down to chat at the kitchen table. 

“I’m sorry I make Roman uncomfortable.” he said “I don’t know why.”

“I don’t think Roman knows why if it makes you feel better.” Patton offered. Emile was looking around the kitchen thoughtfully. Patton lowered his voice conspiratorially. “I think it might be the therapist part, not the witch part.” 

“Did you grow up around witches?” 

“Well, my Dad knew the local one, but the territories didn’t really overlap much. Witch is to say, not so much.” 

Emile grinned again. 

“I think one of my sisters is apprenticed to them now, so the distance could be relative.” 

Logan joined them, shaking his head.

“Decided to give up timing them?” Patton teased. 

“I am not sure what they’re doing any more.” He nodded pleasantly. “Good afternoon, Dr. Picani.”

“Logan, please.” He wiggled a finger. “Dr. Picani is my mother. And me, but I thought we were friends. How are your courses coming this year?” 

Logan was more than willing to talk about that, though he did notice that Emile would sometimes look away from the conversation, looking around as if he’d heard something- other than of course, the play argument that was still going on in the living room. But he always brought his attention back to the conversation. Patton joined in, given he accompanied Logan to many of his classes. He shyly admitted that he’d signed up for many of the same courses on the university’s online division, since he’d be attending the classes anyway. Logan was incredibly proud of that decision, which Patton had come to on his own. While Patton was very clever in a lot of ways, he’d always had a hard time accepting his own intelligence. Logan didn’t realize he’d been staring at Patton fondly, until he noticed Emile had propped his head on his hands and was staring at them both with a grin on his face. The witch was almost as much of a romantic as Roman and Patton combined, which took doing, especially given that in his actual job he was often faced with less than ideal romances. 

“It feels good here.” Emile told them. “I don’t know about anything else, but you guys have filled this house with love.” 

Logan coughed, kind of embarrassed. Fortunately, Remy came sliding in at a dash, and threw his arms around Emile’s neck, forestalling any further comments.

“They’re being mean to me!” 

“THE CUP WAS EMPTY REMY! IT GOES IN THE TRASH!” yelled Virgil from the other room. 

“ _ YOU _ GO IN THE TRASH, TRASH PANDA!” was the retort. 

“Yes, I can see that you’re wrecked.” Emile reached up and patted his boyfriend's cheek. 

“Well if you’ve finished your drink, can I offer you another?” Patton hopped to his feet. Remy plopped into the chair next Emile and grinned. 

“Girl you are a lifesaver.” 

“If you’re making tea, I’ll have one.” Virgil strolled into the room, hands in his hoodie pockets. 

Remy hissed at him, and Virgil hissed back. Roman took a half step back out of the kitchen, then sighed and walked around him. Emile waved at him cheerfully, and Roman waved back, uncertain. 

“It is absolutely fab you see you boys again;” Remy said propping an elbow on the table and leaning on his hand. “And I know y’all just missed me,”

“That’s what the target practice is for.” Virgil smirked.

“but let’s address the spectral elephant in the room.” 

“ _ Is _ it in the room?” Roman asked, and they all turned to look at Emile, who really looked as though he’d been distracted by the decor, eyes drifting around the room. 

“There is definitely a presence here.” Emile said, then rolled his eyes, sticking out his tongue, amused with his own words.

“Yeah, girl, I love you but you just transformed to a batty medium talking to a white chick with a limited life expectancy. I mean, like, I can see the ugly jewelry.” 

Emile shoved Remy and shook his head. 

“I’m sorry,”

“You don’t need to apologize for Remy.” Virgil smirked, leaning against the counter. “He’s inexcusable.” 

Emile laughed a bit, as Remy made playfully offended noises. 

“I know isn’t he great? No, what I meant was I don’t know if I can  _ do  _ anything? Spirits really aren’t my strength once they’ve left the body. I can feel him, and he’s really I don’t know, present? For ghost I mean.” 

“So it’s a him?” Patton asked, turning from where he was watching the kettle. 

“Oh definitely.” 

“It looked like a him.” Roman agreed. “I mean, no judgy, but, from what I saw.” 

Emile stood up and wandered around the kitchen, and into the living room, standing in the middle of it, in front of the couch and coffee table. 

“He’s present but not strong.” He looked around, and took out a notebook, jotting things down and turning in a slow circle. “Would you boys mind if I did some magic?” 

“I don’t. Do you still want tea?”

“Oh yes please. Something minty if you have it.” His smile was brilliant and soft. 

“As long as it doesn’t change anything I guess…” Roman allowed. 

“Go ahead.” Logan said, turning to watch whatever it was he intended to do. Virgil just nodded. 

Remy stared at his boyfriend with a fond expression, as the witch dug in his messenger bag, humming what might have been the theme to scooby doo under his breath. Emile pulled out a small tin, and pushed his glasses up on the top of his head, opening the tin and dabbing a bit of ointment from it on each eye lid and on his ears. 

“Oh hold up, babe.” Remy went over and gave him a probably too passionate for in front of other people kiss, making him giggle again.

“Is it dangerous?” Patton wanted to know, suddenly concerned. 

“Nah, girl, it just tastes nasty as shit.” Remy explained, as Emile, giving no indication of how he thought it tasted, spread whatever it was over his lips like gloss, and drew the last of it in a line down his tongue. Eyes still shut he closed the tin and resettled his glasses, pressing his palms together, fingers spread at chest level. 

Thomas walked in a slow circle around him.

“I have no idea what you think that’s going to do.” As he spoke, Emile cocked his head, then turned to face him directly. His eyes opened looking directly at him, and as far as Thomas could see, they glowed. When he opened his mouth, it also glowed.

“Well hello there!” 

Thomas screamed. He was a little too dead to be proud. A lightbulb shattered somewhere. He let go of being as solid as he was and hid behind the couch. 

“...I’m guessing” Logan said calmly. “That you made contact. Please refrain from breaking anything else.”

“Whoa, hold up.” Remy said. “He can’t talk to us right now, or it’ll stop the spell.” Logan stared at him because that was obvious both a true statement and a clear one. 

“Come out, come out wherever you are?” Emile chirped in the living room. Thomas felt like he was escaping a searchlight. Whatever the soft looking man had done to himself it was intense. Freaky light or no, it was hard to imagine him being dangerous at all. But it was scary. He was scared. Emile moved to touch his chest over his heart. “You don’t have to- I’m just here to help you.” 

The space he was hiding was too small for him to fit, really, but Thomas still felt the press of the back of the sofa on his head. 

“Do you know you’re glowing?” he said. “What  _ are  _ you?” 

“I’m Dr. Emile Picani.” He said cheerfully, eyes still moving like a searchlight. “Do you want to tell me your name?” 

“No. Did you miss the part where I’m terrified?” He didn’t know why he was saying that. He should move. Maybe he could hide behind someone instead. That sounded safe. Thomas turned his head and flashed to the kitchen. The kitchen was safe. Put all of them between him and whatever the heck was going on. 

“No, I can feel that. Why are you scared?” 

“You’re not good at listening. You haven’t answered any of  _ my  _ questions.”

“Oh, I’m sorry- I’m just used to be the one leading the conversation.” 

With the solid reassuring forms of Logan and Virgil between him and the cheerful glowing whatever he was, Thomas felt a little safer. He looked at the backs of their heads where they were looking at Emile. For a moment he wondered if that stuff would make them able to see him too. There was a hiccup from the next room. 

“Oh…” tears were streaming down the witch’s face. “He wants to talk to you. All of you. He wants to talk to you so badly. He’s lonely.” He put his hands to his cheeks. “Oh…”

“Girl?” Remy rose and put his hands on him. “Come back, ‘kay?” 

Emile folded into Remy’s chest, tears not stopping. 

“This is so odd- it switched so fast. He was afraid of me, and then… just… longing.” 

“The ghost is aware of us?” Logan asked. 

“Yeah.” Thomas said quietly. 

“Yes. Like I said, he’s much more present than most ghosts I’ve seen. Some are just loops or faded memories, or emotions. Like a gif. Some have limited awareness, like an AI just trying to complete some task.” Finally back in control, he pulled back and wiped the last traces of tears from under his glasses. “Not him though. It was like talking to a person.”

“What are we going to do?” Patton asked, pouring hot water into mugs.

“That’s a good question.” Thomas mumbled next to him. “Please don’t glow like that.” 

“I suppose we’ll have to find a way to talk to him.” Logan said. “This will require more research.” 

**Author's Note:**

> In initial concepts, Remy was a lot more annoying. Then I got a good handle on what his relationship was with them, and it's just 'no he's that friend' Now he's only annoying because I am not good with slang.


End file.
